happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jock
Jock is a fan character. Character bio Jock is a dark olive green deer wearing a purple shirt and striped sneakers. For unknown reasons, he never ties his sneakers, causing him to often trip when walking or running. Despite the angry look on his face, he is actually very friendly. He is also a jock and likes pranks, even though he is never aware of the dangers behind the pranks. His favorite sport seems to be soccer. When he feels calm, however, he can be seen playing billiard instead. Some characters can mistake him for a cranky character like Wrinkles and Cranky, but according to him, he likes to show an angry face just to make him feel more energetic. His deaths might involve getting impaled. Jock's episodes Starring roles *Sandwiched *House Warming (new) *A Tied Game *Disaster Preparation *Iron-Hearted Featuring roles *Party Animal (Fan version) *Antler Locked *Sheep of Trouble *Fruit of the Doom *The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (Fan version) *Wrong Way to The Top *Trees Company *Skater Skit *Sportsmanship *Over the Coll-edge *Watch your Back *Tutorial Olympics *The Incredible Bulk *Roll into my Heart *Keeping Pace *Who's Your Mummy? *Fiesta Freakout *Dangerous Play *Down the Strain *For Water It's Worth *Not a Fan of Sports *Flesh Chase *Regeneration X *Paper Cuts Appearances *Weight your Turn *Days of the Weak *Cheer Up *Male Bonding *Mucha Lucas *Fly or Flies *Scars of Attraction *Random Crash *Reflection Re-ball *That's Just Skate *The Job with a Slob *MoneyBat Kills *Kicks: 1 ("Sheep of Trouble") *Buckley: 1 ("Antler Locked") *Snorkels: 1 ("House Warming (new)", debatable) *Pucky: 1 ("A Tied Game") *Wintry: 1 ("Paper Cuts" along with Origami) *Squabbles: 1 ("For Water It's Worth") Fates Deaths #Sandwiched: Dies from blood loss. (debatable) #Antler Locked: Impaled on Buckley's antlers. #Days of the Weak: Impaled on Perry's horns. #Wrong Way to The Top: Falls and splatters. #Trees Company: Drowns. #Skater Skit: Hit by part of a skateboard. #A Tied Game: Impaled by hockey stick. #Sportsmanship: His head is stomped on. #Watch Your Back: Spine pulled out. #Fly or Flies: Hit by a car. #Tutorial Olympics: Has his face hit by a ball. #The Incredible Bulk: Sucked into treadmill. #Iron-Hearted: Beheaded by a barbell. #Reflection Re-ball: Dies after having his head broken by a ball. #Who's Your Mummy?: Poisoned and then eaten alive by cobras. #Fiesta Freakout: Bashed into pieces by Flippy's stick. #Paper Cuts: Impaled by Wintry's beak. #Dangerous Play: Impaled by Prongs' horns. #Down the Strain: Smashes his head against a wall. #For Water It's Worth: Impaled onto the fire hydrant. #Not a Fan of Sports: Head kicked off. #Regeneration X: Impaled onto Oddity's antlers. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Fare is Fair: Killed when the taxi explodes. 'In Fan Version episodes' #Party Animal (Fan version): Is mutilated into pieces. #The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (Fan version): Hit in the head by a board with nails. Injuries #Sandwiched: Gets his ear and antler cut off. #Party Animal (Fan version): Stabbed several times before he is completely dismembered. #Over the Coll-edge: Run over by car. #Flesh Chase: Hit by a few nails. Gallery Skates.png|Jock about to face off against Pucky Reindeer.png HTF1234 wallpaper.png Contactsport.png|Jock should have worn a helmet. notafanofsports.png|Jock about to give Tick the Charlie Brown treatment. Fleshchase2.png rollheart.png|Jock with Rolly Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 38 Introductions Category:Sporty Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes